


Paints

by WolfsHowl5678



Series: Wolf's DBD Crack Fics [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, They decorate the flowers from the Halloween event, fluffy crack, more crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: The survivors want to make the weird Entity flowers pretty. Max gets curious.





	Paints

“Listen Nea, nothing can beautify those  _ things _ .”

 

The survivors voice floats through the fog, and Max can’t help but wonder what on Earth they’re talking about. They’re not even trying to be stealthy, and he makes his way over slowly, wondering what they’re talking about.

 

“Don’t even try me Tapp, I can make  _ anything _ pretty.” Another survivors voice floats over to him, and he steps out of the corn, turning just in time to see one of them, a girl, wrap a bright piece of fabric around the flower things that the Entity had created recently. He frowned, wondering what on earth they were trying to do, because really that just looked ugly.

 

“That looks awful Nea,” the other survivor said, standing by and tapping his foot impatiently. The girl sighed, drooping slightly.

 

“I know, I doubt anything could make these things look pretty, but I had to  _ try _ ,” she explained. Max watched their interactions, more than a little curious. It wasn’t often that he got to see the survivors interacting like this.

 

“If I had my paints, I could make this thing really  _ pop  _ though,” she said with a quiet sigh, standing up and dusting off her pants. It was at that moment that she spotted them, freezing in her tracks. He gave her a slow look, before turning and walking off. After all, she was just trying to make something look pretty, how could he judge.

 

~~   
  
Philip knows how to make some paints, and Anna knows how to make others. He manages to coerce them into helping him learning, claiming boredom and wanting to learn. He knows they’re probably not what the girl wanted, but it would have to do, because it was the best he had.

 

He carried them with him all the time, carefully keeping them out of the survivors range, but keeping them on him. He’s back on the farm again when he sees her, and he can’t help the happiness that blooms. He dashes over, chasing her down, because he wants to give her the paints.

 

She runs, which he expected, but he has to give her the paints, and eventually he catches up. He grabs her jsut as she tries to vault a window, hauling her back towards him. He knows there’s a bloom nearby, one of the gross flower things, and he heads that way, ignoring the way she struggles.

 

He drops her once he reaches it, reaching back into the bag he’d taken to carrying around and pulling out as many of the paints as he can. He places them down next to where she is trying to crawl away, and she pauses, looking back at him.

 

“Are those… paints?” she asked, and he nods happily, setting more of them out. She doesn’t seem to know what to do about it, but he leaves the paints there, turning and walking off.

 

~~   
  


When he comes back at the end of the trial, all the paints have been taken, and a beautiful swirling design is painted on the flowers.

 

~~

 

The next time he faces off against her, he notices her hair is the same color as one of his paints. The Entity is mad though, so he can’t show mercy, not this round, and so he hooks her apologetically. She hangs there, and he pauses for a second, pointing at her hair. She grimaces slightly, looking away.

 

“Yeah, apparently it works really well for hair dye. Thanks for those, by the way,” she says, and he simply smiles, leaving more at the base of the hook before he wanders off. Just because he has to hook them doesn’t mean he can’t be nice.


End file.
